


Six Hours

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The Last Man on Earth (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: You are not the last woman on earth.





	Six Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seis Horas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888309) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

You are not the last woman on earth. Not even the last woman in America. Neither is the young woman smiling at you.

If she's alive she probably there must be others besides you two, but now it's hard to think of anything but her.

You met her two hours ago but you already learned a lot about her. Her name is Erica, she's Australian, she had brother, she went to jail for a while and before today she hasn't seen anyone else alive in over a year. This last item is one you have in common. And she's brave, you know this because she kisses you first.

You knew it was going to happen from the moment you saw her.

Okay this is a lie.

You wanted for it to happen from the moment you saw her.

You don't know if you would feel that way if there were anyone other than her in this world. You think you would, which seems silly to your rational side.

Your paranoid side enters the conversation and tells you that anyone else in your old life would say that she is too young for you. And they would be right, she's younger than your own son was. But they are all dead and she is not. Still you feel compelled to say:

"You know I'm old enough to be your mother, right?"

“You're not my mother, I'm old enough to know that,” she says and kisses you over and over.

Her hands starting to explore the skin underneath your clothes.

You have known her for four hours and you discover other things with her lying on top of you, her lips very close to your ear saying very softly:

"You are not going to leave me right?"

She needs you. She probably would have needed anyone who might had crossed her path but it was you. 

“Of course not darling”

You kiss her first this time.

You've known her for six hours and she's sleeping in your arms. Her breath synchronized with yours. You don't discover something new about her right, but about yourself. Somehow you already need her too.


End file.
